Are You Lonely Natsume?
by Moozepop
Summary: Ruka is with Hotaru leaving Natsume by himself. What happens if Mikan decides to keep him company?
1. Mikan finds out

**Natsume, are you lonely?**

"Natsume must be lonely now that Ruka is 24/7 by Hotaru's side" Anna said to Mikan

"Really?" Mikan asked confused

"Yeah he's always reading his manga under the cherry blossom tree and gets cranky if anyone comes near, it's really scary" Anna replied shaking a little.

"Mikan, why don't you hang out with Natsume more now since Hotaru already has Ruka?" Nonoko suggested. Mikan smiled and nodded

"Ok I'll try my best "she said and skipped off to find Natsume.

**MIKAN POV**

I wonder where Natsume is, according to Anna he is under the cherry blossom tree…but which one? I walk around the garden to find him and finally see him asleep. Probably shouldn't disturb him I thought and sat quietly beside him breathing in his scent.

**NATSUME POV**

I wake up and feel a weird heavy weight on my shoulder and look around my brain still half asleep. Suddenly, I remember where I was and remember that I had fallen asleep. I turn to look at my shoulder and am surprised to see Mikan on my shoulder snoring softly. I sit there thinking about a week ago when Ruka said he was going to help Hotaru with some business. Suddenly I feel Mikan shifting and I look at her.

**MIKAN POV**

I wake up and rub my eyes, as soon as I look up my eyes meet crimson eyes and my breath gets caught in my throat. We are no more than 5 centimeters apart, causing me to blush like a tomato. Luckily it was getting late and so he probably wouldn't be able to see it.

**NORMAL POV**

"Sorry Natsume, I went to find you and keep you company but in the end I fell asleep. Please let me make it up to you? Mikan apologized.

Little did Mikan know that Natsume enjoyed every moment, but he couldn't let this opportunity go to waste could he?

"If you really want to keep me company then meet me here tomorrow after school," Natsume grinned planning tomorrow ahead of time.

"Sure see you then," Mikan smiled sweetly making Natsume's heart miss a beat. Just as she was about to leave Natsume lightly kissed her on the forehead and whispered

"Make sure you get lots of sleep, we don't want a replay do we?" making Mikan blush and hurry away.


	2. Hotaru gets involved

I do not own Gakuen Alice, sadly.

CHP 2

MIKAN POV

I wake up in the morning and go to class. As soon as I enter I see Natsume and remember what happened last night. All day last night's scene replayed over and over in my head, it wasn't a problem except in Jinno's class where he gave me detention all NEXT week. If I had to have a detention why couldn't it be this week or more to the point, TODAY? What am I going to do tonight! I can't face him without turning red.

AFTER CLASS

Oh no! Half an hour till I have to meet Natsume under the cherry blossom tree. I have already changed into a plain white shirt and pale pink shorts. I have just finished plaiting my hair and am putting on my black converse shoes when I hear a loud knock at the door. It can't be Natsume I am supposed to meet him under the tree I thought to myself. But as I neared the door, I started to think it was Natsume.

I opened the door bright red to be greeted by the stoic face of my best friend, Hotaru. I let out a big sigh and smile.

"There's something wrong," she bluntly stated.

"No way, what makes you think that," I reply failing to stop myself turning bright red.

"What did Natsume do to you?" she asked.

"Not much," I whispered trying to avoid her piercing eyes. I started to sweat and couldn't hold it anymore.

"HE KISSED ME"I shout, tears flowing down my cheek, "And I feel happy yet confused….WHY?" I sob.

There is complete silence except for my heavy breathing.

"Where are you going?" Hotaru asked me making me remember that I had to go soon, this made me crankier.

"To meet Natsume," I said, "I have to go now, see ya." I showed Hotaru the door and sad on my bed on the verge of tears.

HOTATRU POV

After I leave Mikan's room I feel both happy and frustrated. Frustrated, because I had to squeeze that information out of her and that I missed a good photo. Happy, because she finally took note of her huge crush on Natsume. I have had Ruka over discussing ideas about getting Natsume and Mikan to date each other. Now that incident was the tipping point. Natsume initiated a move, which backfired. Knowing him he is going to be holding back until the end of time. I swear if I let them go at the pace their going I'm going to be an adult before Mikan actually knows that what she feels is love. That means year of waiting for them and me to get a good photo. Because of that I need to talk to Ruka.

I notice I am standing in front of my lab, where I last spoke to Ruka. I walk in and shout to him

"We're doing plan A"


	3. Jun Sato

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

I've tried to improve my writing and tried to make it longer but it might still be short.

And I guess there is OOC

RECAP

I notice I am standing in front of my lab, where I last spoke to Ruka. I walk in and shout to him

"We're doing plan A"

"But… But.. That was a joke," Ruka stuttered like Hotaru had grown another head.

"Well, it was a brilliant idea,"Hotaru stated as Ruka blushed and looked surprised that Hotaru actually complimented him.

"Can you talk to him?" Ruka asked.

"No "Hotaru said

"Why me?" Ruka asked.

"Because I have some photos I'm sure you don't want to be flying around, literally" Hotaru smirked

"Fine." Ruka sighed.

THE NEXT DAY

At central town a whole group of girls were crowded around a boy and it isn't Natsume. It is the high school narcissist and the equivalent to Natsume. His name is Jun Sato. Today Ruka has come to speak to him.

Luca pushed through the crowd and finally reached him.

"Jun, hi" Luca panted

"Oh hello, are you one of my fans too… sorry I can't marry a boy" Jun said while Luca blushed and shook his head like it was about to fall off.

"No I'm Natsume's best friend," Luca stated.

"Oh, that fan- stealer, I hate him," Jun stated with a smile. Ruka was nervous, what happens if I mess up. He took a big breath.

"If you help Natsume and his crush get together you will benefit." Ruka stated breathing heavily. Jun rolled his eyes and asked how that would happen.

"If Natsume is in a relationship won't some of his fans go looking for the second most popular single guy… you," Ruka explained.

"True but….. I am NOT the second most popular! "Jun cried.

"So what do you say?" Ruka asked eyes closed and very anxious.

"Fine, just for fans, not Natsume, you understand, "Jun said seriously.

"O.K. meet me and Hotaru at Center Town in an hour at the park," Ruka said relieved and walked away.

AT THE PARK

"So what's the plan?" Jun asked blowing a kiss to one of his fans.

"You pretend you love Mikan and we will take care of the rest, "Hotaru explained.

"Oh the old jealously plan….. SO NATSUME IS IN LOVE WITH MIKAN!" Jun screamed suddenly aware that he had to pretend to love the Mikan, the student with the Alice stealing and nullification Alice.

"Yeah... Any questions?" Hotaru stated obviously bored. Jun's hand shot straight up.

"What happens if Mikan actually falls in love with me," Jun smirked.

"That will never happen, narcissist," Hotaru whispered and walked away. Ruka quickly dismissed Jun and ran after Hotaru.

There was awkward silence until Ruka asked

"Do you like Natsume?" Hotaru sighed and stared at Ruka. Suddenly her face softened and she replied

"Natsume, I accept as Mikan's boyfriend, he is a good guy but that narcissist has another thing coming if he thinks Mikan will fall in love with him.' Hotaru whispered.

"If you hate Jun so much why do you want to use him?" Ruka asked confused.

"Oh, I didn't think he would agree," Hotaru smirked, back to her old self.

"WHAT! I didn't have to ask him," Ruka shouted shocked.

"No, that was Plan C," Hotaru said and left Ruka standing in the hold still frozen.

TO NATSUME AND MIKAN's DATE

Natsume was disturbed about Mikan's behavior. He agreed he would never let his feelings run loose again. While Natsume was thinking Mikan was trying to start a conversation to make the atmosphere less tense.

"What do you want to do? " Mikan asked putting on her best fake smile. Natsume hit her on her head making her startled and fall on the ground.

"If you don't want to smile, don't, okay polka dots?" Natsume whispered turning to the side to hide his slowly spreading blush.

"Okay Natsume … WHAT DON'T LOOK AT MY PANTIES!" Mikan screamed and smiled glad that everything was back to normal.

They decided to go to the ice-cream parlor. In front of the ice- cream parlor Mikan asked hardly controlling her excitement.

"What flavor do you want Natsume?" She was answered with a shrug.

"O.k. what about we share an ice-cream….I don't have enough money for two," Mikan stated scratching her head.

"How, we just got our pay?" Natsume asked even though he knew the answer.

"Howalon, I couldn't resist, "Mikan said embarrassed. Natsume smirked and gave her money.

"I'm not sharing polka dots and get me a chocolate ice-cream," Natsume smirked.

"Sure thing Natsume, "Mikan smiled, "But don't call me polka dots!" she yelled as she ran to line up.

After waiting in line and buying two chocolate ice- creams they decided to go to the arcade.

Mikan and Natsume walked in and Mikan immediately pulled Natsume towards the "Whack-A-Crab" game. She smiled and handed Natsume the hammer. She bent down and put some coins that she had left over, into the slot. The game suddenly lit up and crabs came out like crazy. Ten at a time kept coming out of the game every second. When the game finished Mikan was amazed at Natsume's skills. He had gotten the new high score and tickets were coming out of the machine. She had a turn but didn't do as good. Natsume smirked as Mikan mumbled that Natsume was way better than her. They walked to the prize booth after they collected all of their tickets.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked Mikan as her eyes sparkled at the giant teddy bear. It's fur is raven colored with chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh nothing, what do you want?" Mikan smiled eyes still filled with longing for the teddy bear. Natsume turned towards the prize booth lady and asked for the teddy bear. The lady handed Mikan the teddy bear.

"Thank you, Natsume! "Mikan said as she quickly hugged him and the two left awkwardly.

Mikan yawned and asked Natsume if they could go to the park a little. Natsume agreed and they walked towards the park. Mikan's feet were killing her, she had been walking too much and as soon as they reached the park she ran towards the nearest bench and sat down.

" Sooo tired… ,"she sighed and closed her eyes. A few minutes later Natsume sat down beside her with two cans of tea in his hands.

"Thanks Natsume," she sighed and took a long sip from her can. Suddenly there is a loud rustle of leaves from the tree in front of them.


	4. MikanJunNatsumeConfusion

Suddenly there was a rustle form a tree and Mikan held her breath. Then a squirrel fell from the tree making Mikan embarrassed that she was so scared. Then she felt lips connecting with hers, she looked to see green eyes and a blond boy. She was in shock; she fell onto the bench making sense of this all.

"That's very different than the normal reaction," Jun smirked.

"Who the heck are you and what are you doing to my…..friend," Natsume glared.

"What do you mean, can't I do anything to my girlfriend," Jun smirked.

"Umm… I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Mikan asked confused.

"I am the most popular guy in school, Jun Sato," Jun laughed.

"But Natsume is, he is cuter than you," Mikan said in a voice implying it was obvious while Natsume blushed.

"Well I am second so I wouldn't be talking" Jun snapped.

"Oh… I didn't know that," Natsume remarked. Jun had had enough and he stomped away leaving Natsume worried about what was to come and Mikan obviously confused.

Natsume walked Mikan back to her room with both of them nervous and awkward.

"He isn't your boyfriend, right?" Natsume asked.

"Of course not, but I wonder what his Alice is?" Mikan smiled. She opened her door and was surprised to see the guy, Jun Sato, sitting on her bed.

"Pretty bland room right, you should get more stars," Jun stated. Mikan smiled,

"Thank god you're here!" she cried. Natsume was shocked, how this was possible in a few minutes an annoying narcissist had been able to make Mikan fall in love with him, that guy must be proud of himself. Jun's thoughts were not that far of.

Yes! I accomplished that fool, Natsume had taken a year to do and he still hasn't done it. I made Mikan fall in love…..I MADE MIKAN FALL IN LOVE WITH ME! Jun suddenly felt depressed he had failed Hotaru's mission. He was about to tell Mikan he was joking when he was interrupted by Mikan.

"I wanted to ask you, what's your Alice? And can you not call me your girlfriend?" Mikan cheered. Jun started laughing at his failure until he remembered Mikan's question.

"Oh my alice is to make anyone to fall in love with me," Jun smirked staring at Natsume.

"So you have the pheromone alice like Ruka!" Mikan excitedly exclaimed. The two boys were not paying attention though. Natsume did not believe Jun really had a pheromone Alice and Jun was trying to work out why he lost to Natsume, was it in looks or attitude.

THE NEXT DAY

Mikan walked into class lacking energy. Straight away the class became quiet thinking what was the cause. Mikan walked to her seat and whispered hello to Hotaru but was not given a reply. She sat down but didn't notice anything unusual until Roll Call when Hotaru's answer of a sarcastic here was heard where Natsume usually sat. If Hotaru was sitting next to Ruka in Natsume's seat then… she turned around to see Natsume sitting next to her. She became even more depressed. This is going to be a long day she thought.

Authors Note-

I'm sorry! It was too short. I was running out of time and I don't like to break my promise so this is what rushing resulted in. If you have any suggestion review or PM me, etc. Thanks for reading!


	5. Sexist?

I do not own Gakuen Alice…..sadly.

For the rest of the boys Mikan would not talk to any males at all. After school Natsume have had enough and ambushed her walking back to her room.

"Whaaa!" Mikan screamed stunned.

"What is wrong with you today, did you become sexist overnight," Natsume yelled afraid that it was something he did.

"I might have a phobia of guys ….now Mikan shyly said. Natsume stared at Mikan to get more information from her.

"Go ahead..." Natsume said confused.

"He.., I mean Sato, is everywhere. I decide to take a shower and he's there in the bathroom. I kick him out. Later i decide to visit Hotaru. He is with Hotaru. Then I decide to go sleep. When I wake up his in my bedroom. It's creepy.!" Mikan cried shaking quietly. Natsume went pale and thought about everything Mikan just said. He then left quietly leaving Mikan crying and red.

The thoughts that went through Mikan's head repeated, she had expected him to comfort her. She had expected him to car. But why? She wasn't his girlfriend, that's when it hit her. I might like Natsume she thought, it's just because he is the only guy that pays attention to me.

TO NATSUME

Natsume was furious; he had spent years trying to get Mikan to open up to him. He had sheltered her through difficult time and the trillions of boys who love her. Heck Mikan unknowingly was the third most popular girl in their grade. It was going fine until he, that Jun Sato came.

"JUN! Come here, "Natsume called to the green haired male.

"Oh wow you're actually mad enough to scream," Jun smirked

"You really are brave," Natsume smirked

"We'll not my fault if you don't make a move on her and someone swoops and … takes her away, "Jun sneered. Suddenly there was whispering from the girls that they forgot all about. Natsume smirked and walked away coolly and composed himself. He couldn't care less about his reputation but Mikan would worry. As he walked away Natsume whispered quietly to Jun to meet in his room that night.


	6. The resolution?

Natsume took a long walk and tried to sort things out. What could he do? Everytime he as much as touched or said anything to Mikan it scared her. He had a headache, and standing outside his door it was going to get worst.  
Outside his door music blared so loud people down the hall were staring at him.  
"Jun shut up will you!" Natsume growled as he opened the door.  
"Jeez, well im sorry you didn't tell me what time to come so I spent the afternoon here. I love your room seriously even if there is only one star difference your showers and kitchen are so different then mine. You really should stock up your fridge I could not find any snacks in your fridge except howaloon." Jun ranted Natsume twitched Jun had eaten his birthday present from Mikan. This year Mikan had forgotten about his birthday and gave him all her howaloon she had bought. He sighed he knew the guy was thick headed and stupid so blowing up in his face was not going to help.  
"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, don't go to central town ?" Jun asked cheerily. Natsume had finally calmed down.  
"Why? "He asked.  
"Because me and Mikan are going on a date!" Jun shouted and started dancing around. Natsume stared at his short blonde hair and emerald eyes. He took a big breathe one...two. SNAP!  
He couldn't contain his anger. Within a few seconds Jun was tied to a seat with Natsume leering at him.  
"Wow you must be experienced at catching and interrogating people" Jun smiled, he knew the truth that Natsume never talked about.  
"Don't speak or your hair will disappear" Natsume snarled. Jun's facade fell and his true self came out.  
"I won't speak much because I love my hair but I have a mission I must accomplish and I will do it," Jun said emotionless.  
"Don't joke with me! I know you just want to have all girls under your control but Mikan isn't just anybody."Natsume said. Jun was silent and the air was tensed.  
" Flustered aren't we. Well this is unfair. If she likes me what right do you have to stop her?"Jun asked. Natsume was silent and Jun smirked.  
" Now with the power of a pocket knife... I escaped!"Jun suddenly screamed and quickly ran out of the room before Natsume had thought of things.

Natsume was confused and knew there was only one thing left to do except see Hotaru.

-Time Skip "I knew you would see me sooner or later," Hotaru said as she continued improving her baka gun. Natsume was cautious about what he was going to explain but before he could say anything at all Hotarun butted in.  
"From my sources I understand he will stop bothering you if you start dating Mikan. I mean why wouldn't he object? He gets more fans now that you gave a girlfriend doesn't he?" Hotaru smirked. She had the upperhand here and this was probably her biggest moment. Sh e had outsmarted Natsume.. for the benefit of her best friend.  
Natsume could not object he knew in his brain the that was the answer all along. He was going to do what he had alwasy wanted to. Make Mikan-chan his own. His girlfriend. If she didn't like him back then it was all her choice. But how would he confess? It was all too soft for him. Then it hit him. Knowing Mikan it didn't need to be extravagent all that mattered was the content. But he wasn't ready he needed some expert advice from someone with a girlfriend. He needed Ruka.

Authors Note- Sorry guys I was going to write a chapter every week for all my stories starting today but my computer messed up and Microsoft office died. Sorry no proper proof reading because I did this on Notepad. Lolz. 


End file.
